Second Chance
by rahzel.chan
Summary: "We were so inseparable but we never forget to hang out with our friends. We always have classes together, eat lunch together and even study in the library together back then." Sometimes we never what will happened. You may think of this as a tragedy. But it's not. One-Shot! NaLu.


Hello guys! It's me, animeaddict11. I changed my pen name since it's been sooooo long. Im sorry for being inactive for SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. I've made this Fairy Tail ONE-SHOT. It's actually my first time writing one. So, I hope you'll love it. Read and Review please!

DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT OWN Fairy Tail. Mashima-sensei does.

* * *

One Saturday afternoon, I sat on my favorite spot in Magnolia Park. There were two lovers who were seated in front of me. They were so sweet. It kinda remind of me of how me and Natsu was when we were together. We were so inseparable but we never forget to hang out with our friends. We always have classes together, eat lunch together and even study in the library together back then. I smiled and got up from my favorite spot and went home.

As I got home, I went to my bedroom and throw myself on my bed. I didn't even bother changing my attire. I was too lazy to do it. Then I remembered Natsu again. I scratched my head hard. _Why would I even bother thinking about him?_ _He already moved on right? How come I'm the one suffering?! _I thought. I opened my laptop and took a look on my albums. We have taken a lot of pictures together over 3 years_. Lucy and Natsu's first monthsary, Lucy and Natsu's first anniversary, Lucy and Natsu's first Christmas, etc._ I all named those folders. I got irritated and lie on my bed again. I began to wonder, _how did we end our relationship like this? I thought he was happy to be with me. _ I got up and took my cellphone and texted Gray, Natsu's bestfriend and somehow rival. Then I heard a Ding, Gray replied, _"Okay. Let's meet up at Fairy Tail Cafe."_ I replied with an okay. I got dressed and went to Fairy Tail Cafe which was only 15 minutes walk from my house.

I waited for Gray outside of the cafe. He came 10 mins later and we ordered. As we ate, I wanted to ask how Natsu was doing. I was about to say it when he said, "Lucy, if you're going to ask how Natsu was doing, He's fine." My eyes widen, _how did he read my mind? _"I can see it in your face that you still haven't moved on. It's been 2 months since you two broke up." He also said. "I know, I know. But I can't still understand why. Why did we even last for 3 years? Am I not good for him?" I said with tears falling in my eyes. "Lucy, Natsu didn't want you to think it that way. All those work from school have put him into a lot of stress. He never wanted to break up with you." Gray explained. "Then why did he do it?" I asked. "He wanted you to be happy. He doesn't want to involve you in his problems." He replied. "I could have been there for him. I could do all his paper works while he finishes his other problems. Why couldn't he trust me?" I said. "All I know is that he wants you to be happy and never wanted you to be sad. I'm sure he'll come into his senses and will come back to you." He said as he smiled. I trusted his words and smiled. We finished and went on our separate ways.

The next day, I walked again to Magnolia Park and listened to my playlist. As I went to my favorite spot, the music that I was listening was Time Machine by Six Part Invention. Then, I saw a familiar figure. There's only one person in the world whom I know wears a white scarf on his neck. It was my ex-boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. I slowly walked up then he turned and smiled at me. It was his signature smile that I loved. "What do you want?" I asked, holding up my tears. "I came by to say…. I'm sorry for all the things I did. I know you wouldn't forgive me for what I did before." He said. "When I broke up with you, I thought things would be better if I didn't drag you into my problems. I thought you could move on. It was so stupid of me. When I had a talk with Gray, he said that you were a mess. He almost punched me in the face for leaving you. I didn't know what to do. Then, I realized how important you were to me and been stupid enough to let you go." He said with regret. I wanted to slap him on the face but I couldn't. I loved him too much. "I know you can't forgive me… But I tell you this. I will wait for you. Even if it takes months or years, I will wait for you. I'll even make you fall in love with me again. And when I do, I will ask again and will never let you go." He said with determination. I was speechless. I walked up to him closer and rose up my hand. He closed his eyes, thinking that I would slap him. But instead, I touched his cheeks and said, "Why would you make me fall in love you again if I already did?" He opened his eyes and held me up. We were laughing to our hearts content. Then, he put me down and kneeled on one knee in front of me. "So, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked. "Of course I will." I said as I hugged him so tight.

"_Problems will always make us blind in the things we need and put us away in the people we love and cherish. Don't think that you are alone. You have friends and family to back you up. "_


End file.
